1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a passenger carrying lifting platform and, particularly, to a self-propelled, electrically-powered elevating unit especially for use for transporting invalids and convalescents from one level to another level as, for example, from ground surface to the cabin entrance of an aircraft.
2. The Prior Art
In the past it has been extremely cumbersome and problematic for the physically handicapped, particularly invalids or convelescents confined to a wheelchair, to board or leave craft which involved having to be moved from one level to another. A typical example is that where such a handicapped individual has to enter or leave an airplane without the availability of the presently used, stationary boarding ramps which provide a generally horizontal passageway and extend level to level with the cabin door of the plane, this, for instance, at smaller airports which space-wise cannot accommodate such ramps and, instead, employ the commonly used displaceable, staircase-type ramps. In another instance, the aircraft itself may be arranged with a self-contained staircase-type ramp which is lowered from the fuselage of the plane to ground level to enable the passengers to board or to disembark. In any case, the problem as to the facility to confortably admit or enable the invalid to leave the craft without the usual excessive strain on the handicapped has as yet not been resolved by the prior art.